fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure!
is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja. It is based off Voltron: Legendary Defender and Beast King Golion. It is made in collaboration with Dreamworks and Netflix. Story :See: [[Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure! Episodes|'Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure! Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Takako or "Shiro" is the leader of the team. She is motherly and very wise. She leads the team with thought and cares for her friends dearly. Her color on the team is black and she gets replaced by Kanon after vanishing. The element she resides or controls over is the sky and air. She is voiced by Maeda Chika (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Miller (English Dub). * / , Kailey was the second-in-command and the cure of the team until Takako vanished mysteriously. She is a hotheaded lone-wolf and often fights with her teammates. She follows her instincts and would rather carve her own path for herself rather than let others do it for her. She's independent and beyond stubborn. She originally was the red cure but now is the black cure. The element she resided or controlled over is fire and lava but now she resides or controls over is the sky and air. She is voiced by Fujioka Tsubaki (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (English Dub). * / , Lane is flirty and very social. She flirts with any guy she sees and is a hopeless romantic. She originally was just the team's sharpshooter but once Kailey became Cure Sky she became the second-in-command, Cure Fire. She originally was Cure Water and the pretty cure that resided or controlled over water and ice. She now resides or controls over fire and lava. She is voiced by Watanbe Miho (Japanese) and Monica Rial (English Dub). * / Yuuki is the brains of the team and had to cross-dress to get into the academy, because she broke into government files to find what happened to the Hydra Moon mission previously and was banned from even joining the academy, but she still did; they didn't know her name and if they did they'd just pass it off as coincidence as she was cross-dressing. Yuuki is the green Pretty Cure of the team and controls or resides over forests and plant-life as her element. She is voiced by Ueno Yasu (Japanese) and Caitlin Glass (English Dub). * / Hannah is the brawns of team and surprisingly very tall for a 16 year old girl. Hannah's color on the team is yellow and it also is her favorite color. The element she controls or resides over is rocks/earth. She is voiced by Nakashima Tsukiko (Japanese) and Katie Leigh (English Dub). * / , Info is coming soon! She is voiced by Himura Kaori (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (English Dub). Altea, Arus, and Other Allies * Info is coming soon! She is voiced by Minami Ren (Japanese) and Genesis Rodriguez (English Dub). * Info is coming soon! He is voiced by Yamada Hiroshi (Japanese) and Johnny Young Bosch (English Dub). * Kuro is the black cure's lion-fairy and is the wisest of the 5 lion-fairies. He ends his sentences with "-Ge~" He is voiced by Jo Ami (Japanese) and Simon Sampson. * Rouge is the red cure's lion-fairy and is the most temperamental of the 5 lion-fairies. He ends his sentences with "-Ru~". He is voiced by Shimizu Haruko (Japanese) and Blythe Botwright (English Dub). * Azule is the blue cure's lion-fairy and is the most accepting of the 5 lion-fairies. She ends her sentences with "-Zul~". She is voiced by Nishimura Ju-won (Japanese) and Hilda Easton (English Dub). * Verte is the green cure's lion-fairy and is the most intelligent of the 5 lion-fairies. She ends her sentences with "-Te~" She is voiced by Abe Mei (Japanese) and Angelle Acker (English Dub). * Jaune is the yellow cure's lion-fairy and is the friendliest of the 5 lion-fairies. He ends his sentences with "-Nyuu~ He is voiced by Tachibana Shura (Japanese) and Tawnee Hayward (English Dub). Galra Empire and Galran Allies * Info is coming soon! He is voiced by Shimizu Kichiro (Japanese, Season 1 and deceased), Abe Hachirou (Japanese, Seasons 1 - Ongoing), and Wolf Carlyle (English Dub). * Info is coming soon! She is voiced by Yamada Kanon (Japanese) and Janelle Rier (English Dub). * Info is coming soon! He is voiced by Matsushita Daisuke (Japanese) and H. John Frye (English Dub). Minor Characters * Coming soon! Items * Info is coming soon! * Info is coming soon! * Info is coming soon! ** ** ** ** ** * Info is coming soon! Locations * Coming soon! Trivia * This season was made in collaboration with Dreamworks and Netflix. * It was made for the 35th anniversary of Beast King Golion and was made in unison with Voltron: Legendary Defender at the same time but for different reasons. * The whole Japanese cast had never worked on anime before but are talented actors, they all work for the same studios that the voice director worked at. * Currently 8 characters are voiced by not very famous voice actors in the English dub. * In the English dub, the lion-fairies are all voiced by adolescences (Ages 5 - 17). * This is the first season to have alternating ending themes based on episode and it is also the first season to have more than 2 endings; it has 13 ending songs so far. Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime